A tape recorder, such as a video cassette recorder or a video camera, includes a head drum assembly containing a video head which is used to either record or play back the video portion on or off a magnetic tape, an upper drum, a lower drum and a pair of transformers. The head drum assembly is assembled through a series of delicate and time-consuming assembling operations. A locating operation of the video head onto the upper drum and a gap adjustment operation between the transformers and a connecting operation between the video head and a rotary transformer are examples of such particular operations. These operations take a large portion of the total time required in assembling the head drum assembly. In order to reduce the total assembling time of the head drum assembly, various structural modifications have been proposed. One of the prior art head drum assemblies consists of an upper drum and a lower drum which are positioned around an upper portion and a lower portion of a shaft, respectively. The upper drum has a center hole into which a flange is closely fitted. The upper drum also has at least two video heads fastened to a lower surface thereof. The video head has coils wound therearound.
The flange is provided with a rotor transformer fixed on a lower surface thereof. The rotor transformer has a plurality of channels where coils are positioned in a coaxial relationship, respectively.
On the other hand, the coils of the video head and the coils of the rotor transformer are connected with each other by soldering.
However, this type of prior art head drum assembly has a shortcoming in that it is not easy to assemble, due mainly to the way the video head is connected to the rotor transformer, i.e., by soldering. It is difficult to connect the video head and the rotor transformer by using an automated soldering device, since it is too thin or too weak for the coil of the two members to endure thermal energy emitted therefrom.